


Ice-cream parlor

by Beibiter



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, ice-cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: You and the blackpink girls own an ice-cream parlour





	

Lisa's hair is tickling my neck. Her heavy head lies on my right shoulder, with strands of blond hair covering my neck and my collarbone.   
She turns her head every second, whining while she does it.

"I really don't want to", she cries softly.

"Keep your crocodile tears", I tease and she starts whining even more.

"Can't we keep the parlor closed today?"

She starts playfully drawing patterns onto my arm in an effort to persuade me.

"Pretty please?"

She sounds hopeful, but I'm unrelenting. 

I gently push her head off my shoulder and stand up, clapping to get her to stand up, too.

"Come on, Lisa!"

She continues lying on the sofa and then sprawls out. Then she stretches out her arms and fingers from her thumb to her pinky. She reminds me of a cat so much that I want to give her some milk for her to drink.

"Are you looking at me?", she asks quietly and I can hear the tiredness and exhaustion in her voice. 

"No, I'm not", I quickly say and pretend to look at my watch. "Now, that I'm thinking about it, we still have a lot of time until we have to open. Get some rest. I'm in the kitchen with Jisoo."

She sighs contently and thanks me before going back to sleep and I head to the kitchen. 

I open the door and see Jisoo standing there with an apron on, covered in milk.

"What happened?"

She turns around, as if realizing that I'm here for the first time and just laughs dumbly. I come closer and see the extent of the mess she made: The dips of her dark red hair are damp and her blouse, too. The countertop has spilled milk on it as well.

I sigh and grab some paper towels. 

"I'm never letting you work alone in this kitchen again."

"I just tried to make ice-cream. But it didn't...work?"

"Yeah, obviously it didn't work", I remark sarcastically, but she doesn't seem to get the sarcasm and just nods earnestly.

"Here, take some paper towels", I say, giving her a few and motion at her clothes. 

"I think we have a spare jumper somewhere in the storage? I think Jennie forgot it there last time."

"Okay." She nods. 

I go on to clean up the countertop until I see Jisoo coming to help me.   
She starts dabbing the countertop until I grab her hand.

"I'm sorry", she says with big eyes, her voice beginning to quiver.

"Are you mad at me?"

I can see her eyes beginning to get watery and instantly feel sorry. She has always been very sensitive and emotional.

"No, I'm not. There's no use in crying over spilled milk, anyway." 

I laugh slightly at my own pun, but Jisoo just blinks. 

I cough and then continue: "What I wanted to say was: Why don't you look for that extra jumper first? I'm sure it must be uncomfortable in those wet clothes."

She looks down at her apron, as if realizing that there's milk on it for the first time.

"Oh, I didn't see that." She smiles cutely and reaches back to undo the knot, but after a few tries she gives up.

"It's too hard", she confesses.

I turn her around until her back is turned towards me and quickly undo it. I help her out of the apron and hang it over a chair. I can put in a washing machine later.

"I'll just make the ice-cream today and you can watch, ok?"


End file.
